1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, particularly to a vacuum cleaner having a plurality of cyclone chambers for separating air and dust.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, vacuum cleaners suck waste and dust together with air using suction power of a blower, and separate the sucked waste and dust contained in the sucked air from the sucked air by a filter so as to clean indoor spaces.
Recently, cyclone vacuum cleaners have been developed, wherein a cyclone chamber is installed, instead of a filter for separating waste from polluted air sucked into the vacuum cleaner, so as to generate a swirling air stream of sucked air, to separate waste and dust from the sucked polluted air, and to enable a user to easily dispose of the collected waste and dust. Among cyclone vacuum cleaners, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-0081443 discloses a cyclone vacuum cleaner in which a plurality of cyclone chambers are installed in serial or in parallel so as to effectively separate dust from the sucked air.
However, according the conventional cyclone vacuum cleaners, since a plurality of equally sized and configured cyclone chambers are provided in the cyclone vacuum cleaner, noise generated from respective cyclone chambers is superposed and the superposition of noise causes louder noise when the cyclone vacuum cleaner is driven. In other words, since the size and configuration of respective cyclone chambers are identical, noise is very loud due to the phenomenon (phenomenon that noise is superposed) that frequencies of noises generated from respective cyclone chambers coincide with each other.